Bleach Harem yaoi
by Silverfox893
Summary: The first has awakened and he starting a harem Yaoi Mpreg noncon
1. Chapter 1

Harem

Hanatarō

Hitsugaya

Uryuu

Yukio Hans Vorarlberna (look him up he's adorable)

Noba (turns him human)

Keigo

Mizuiro

Shinta Seko squad three

Ichigo (maybe)

This list is opened for suggestion

Yamamoto frowned "he's waking up after 500 years I wonder what he will do I must prepare" he said as he stepped in to the main hall

Karakura Town deep under ground

A man with long black hair red eyes and standing at 6'3 (looks kinda like Vincent Valentine only less clothes )

*Yawn* what a nice nap *sniff* I smell carriers strong ones but they can wait I want greet my old friend first" he said smirking

Soul Society

Yamamoto looked out at the captains "the day I feared as arrived the " first " has awakened " he said "first? first what?" Kenpachi asked " the first Vasto Lorde Kurondo Daimios " he said the room when silent "that's impossible he's been gone for five hundred years" Ukitake said "it's true he is on his way here right now I have already order all women to stay inside that means female soul reapers to he must not see any" he was interrupted by the door slamming open Kira was there panting "sir there's a creature in the number 4 barracks" he said Unohana stood up Yamamoto held up his hand "Unohana Suì-Fēng stay here" he said

4 barracks

"you're a cute one " he said petting Hanatarō hair as he held him he whimpered "you know what i think I'll keep you you'll make a nice start" he said licking his cheek "Please stop I'm a boy" he said "I know but cute is cute I ahh Moto good to see you again wow you've gotten old" he said "Let the boy go Daimios" he said "let me think about it….hum no I'm going to keep him I fact might take a few after all you owe me for destroy my toys last time" he said growling the last part "what happen was your own fault they were already dying I had no choose " he said Hanatarō tried to get free Kurondo grabbed his chin and forced him to look ahead "maybe your right I know what went wrong they were to weak but this ones not" he said with a wide grin on his face Yamamotos eyes widen "No Stop him" he yelled Toshiro ran forward getting in before a barrier appeared around the room Kurondo disappeared and reappeared behind him he grabbed his hair in vice grip and lifted him up in the air while still holding Hanataro "Looky here caught another one and this ones stronger well it's been fun but I need to get going " he said disappearing

Karakura Town deep under ground

"Let go of me " Hitsugaya yelled clawing at his hand Kurondo dropped Hanataro who crawled into a ball in a corner he pulled Hitsugaya closer *sniff* you smell tasty " he said licking his lips "let go you sick bastard " he hissed he grabbed the young captains and kissed him fiercely Hitsugaya struggled with all is might but slowly his energy disappeared Kurondo pulled away licking his lips "what a delicious appetizer" he said Toshiro's hand twitched "can't move" he groaned Kurondo rubbed his cheek "well of course you can't I ate your reiatsu " he said picking him up he placed him In the remains of the cocoon he had been sleeping in he looked over at Hanataro "hey get over here or do I have to drain you to" he said Hanataro stumbled over to him "get in there" he said he obeyed only to regret it when the cocoon closed Kurondo picked it up and opened a Garganta

Hueco Mundo

He walked through the palace "*whistle* wow some one redecorated while I was gone" he said he opened any door he could find "hey it's not nice to go looking though other peoples things" some one said "oh and who might your be kitty cat" Kurondo asked "Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez and don't call me Kitty cat" he said "well Grimmjow I'm Kurondo Daimios the first Vasto Lorde ever to exist and I was thinking of using this place as my harem now you have two chooses you can either work for me or be one of my Pets" he said "*pfft* I guess I'll work for you I've heard of you so I'm not dumb enough to cross you" he said Kurondo touched the cocoon opening he grabbed Hanataro and threw him to him "good boy take this and place him in a vacant room " he said walking In to the room in front of him and closing the door he picked up Hitsugaya and threw him on to the bed "hello little one " he said climbing on top of the unconscious young captain and slapped him "wake up it's time for the main course" he said forcing him on to his knees

First Kurondo tore away Toshiro's Zanpakutō and haori throwing them across the room then his shirt. Now he was turning Hitsugaya's pants to shreds, revealing his white briefs underneath. Hitsugaya's screams of terror were muted when Kurondo pushed two of his fingers into Hitsugaya's mouth. Hitsugaya moved his tongue out of the way for Kurondo's fingers.

Kurondo thrust his fingers in and out of Hitsugaya's mouth, in a way toshiro never experienced before.

Tearing sounds came from behind Hitsugaya.

Naked flesh pressed against Hitsugaya.

A warm, throbbing hardness fit perfectly in between Hitsugaya's bare cheeks.

If is fingers weren't in Hitsugaya's mouth he would have screamed.

On top of Hitsugaya, with his hardness between Hitsugaya's cheeks, and he moved his hips back and forth, the sensations bringing some relief to the pain, while he thrust his fingers in and out of Hitsugaya's mouth.

Hitsugaya couldn't believe it was happening. He believe he was about to be raped by a man. He closed his eyes and felt tears brimming. He knew a little about rape Enough to know that it hurts.

Kurondo pulled his fingers out of Hitsugaya's mouth. Hitsugaya was finally able to cry out, but it was halfhearted. He already knew he was screwed, that there was no changing this situation. The feel of his huge, thick length was enough to strike fear in Hitsugaya's heart.

Kurondo moaned softly. He moaned down, his flesh never ceasing to touch Hitsugaya's, and went to his anus. Kurondo spread his cheeks, and went down without hesitation. He vigorously licked at Hitsugaya's puckered hole. It was going to be a tight squeeze but he loved a challenge

He stuck his tongue in Hitsugaya's hole, moistening it. He leaned back and as he stroked his penis he thrust a finger into Hitsugaya's hole. He wasn't at all gentle, and Hitsugaya screamed in pain. Kurondo rapidly worked the tight hole. Hitsugaya felt tears coming to his eyes just from the pain.

Kurondo pulled his finger out.

Kurondo grabbed Hitsugaya by the hips and thrust right for Hitsugaya's underprepared anus. Hitsugaya moved slightly, at the right moment, and Kurondo's penis went up the curve of Hitsugaya's butt, in between Hitsugaya's cheeks.

Kurondo shivered at the sensation.

Toshiro finally got up enough strength to try to get away

Hitsugaya didn't get a chance to do anything. Kurondo grabbed him by the arm and pushed him against the bed. He pulled Hitsugaya's cheeks opened, and once again lapped at Hitsugaya's anus,

He pushed one finger in, as slowly and gently as he could, and thrust in and out. Hitsugaya moaned deeply. It was the strangest feeling, and Hitsugaya hated it. Kurondo added another finger. It hurt him to wait, but he wanted the boy to be ready for his penis.

"I can't wait any longer…" he said

"Don't please don't," Hitsugaya whispered.

Kurondo grabbed Hitsugaya's hips and positioned himself. He pressed his penis to Hitsugaya's hole. He wanted to thrust in, but something wasn't right..

" turn around." He said

"no no no" he whimpered

"Turn," Kurondo forced Hitsugaya to turn around. He put Hitsugaya's arms around his shoulders and reached down Hitsugaya's ass. He gripped roughly, and moved on to Hitsugaya's legs.

Hitsugaya unconsciously wrapped his legs around his waist. Kurondo positioned his penis to Hitsugaya's anus. He pressed the tip to Hitsugaya's hole and slowly pushed Hitsugaya down on his penis. Hitsugaya threw back his head and screamed.

Kurondo grabbed Hitsugaya's cheeks and lifted him up and let him down on his long erection. He felt relief from his pain every time his penis plunged up into Hitsugaya's anus. He made the thrusts hard and rough, despite Hitsugaya moans and cries of pain.

"S-stop" Hitsugaya whimpered.

Hitsugaya threw back his head and screamed Kurondo's passion was building, and he was coming closer and closer to his climax. Hitsugaya cried out as Kurondo gave one more powerful thrust, and his semen split out inside Hitsugaya. As Kurondo continued to thrust his semen oozed out. To Hitsugaya's surprise his cock didn't soften and he didn't stop thrusting.

Kurondo went down, put Hitsugaya on his back. He put his hand down on the bed, on both side of Hitsugaya's chest, and started pounding down on Hitsugaya's hole. Hitsugaya cried out loudly

Kurondos second ejaculation came quickly, as he thrust down into Hitsugaya.

Kurondo pulled his dick out of Hitsugaya's ass and let his ejaculation finish on Hitsugaya's stomach.

Kurondo pulled out of Hitsugaya and lay down beside him. The two were breathing heavily.

Kurondo took Hitsugaya's hand. And began pouring his own energy into his body Toshiros body jerked as he screamed then promptly passed out a snow flake mark appeared on his abdomen

Kurondo smile "that's one hum I wonder if there are any Quincy's left" he pondered

Elsewhere

"*ACHOO*

"Uryuu you ok that was some sneeze" Orihime said feeling his fore head

End chapter

please review


	2. Chapter 2

please help i started it now i need help

chapter2

Hitsugaya woke up panting he sat up and screamed

"stop screaming " Kurondo said Toshiro felt is body obey

"what did you do to me" he gasped

Kurondo sat up and smirked "have you ever wonder why Motos so afraid of me I can bind spirit ribbons to my own and make them obey me physically kid I can even make you human if I want but I won't for now at least now whats your name " he asked gentle stroking Toshiro cheek

"Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya" he said unable to stop him self

"Captain so that's why your so strong " he said standing up and went to the closet

And pulled out some clothes that made Hitsugaya cringe (Luppi room)

"I guess you can wear these " he said

"no way in hell" he growled

"ok then run around naked" Kurondo said Toshiros eyes widen

"wait I'll wear them but can at least shorten the sleeves " he asked Kurondo shrugged and tore the sleeves completely off and threw them to him he put on the pants first they were to long he started putting on the shirt when he noticed the mark

"what is this" he asked

"oh that I marked you it took on the form of your element *sigh*I hungry" he said Toshiro freaked out and scrambled over to a corner (more like crawled he can't really walk he barely got on the pants)

"don't you touch me" he hissed

"as much as I'd love to tap that sweet little ass again I had another dish in mind" he said licking his lips

"Hanatarō leave him alone he can't even fight his sword only heals" he said

"Hanatarō huh a little flower sorry but what would be the point of bring him if don't feed off of him but since he's not a fighter I guess I'll go easy on him as long as he submits " he said leaving the room

Meanwhile

"oh I hope captain Hitsugaya's ok " he whisper

"you should be more worried about your self Kurondo Daimios is a sick guy from what I've heard" Grimmjow said from his chair

"I know thank from staying with me mr Grimmjow " Hanataro said

"it's just Grimmjow and it's not like I had anything better to do" he said Hanataro smiled

"your afraid of him to aren't you" he said Grimmjow opened his mouth when the door open

"oh I see you've been watching my little Hana you can leave now " Kurondo said Grimmjow got up to leave Hanataro grabbed his hand

"please don't leave me alone with him " he begged

"sorry kid" he said leaving Kurondo sat in the chair Grimmjow had been in Hanataro was shaking like leaf

"take off your top" he said Hanataro obeyed practical vibrating with fear

" easy Hana. You'll be a good boy yes?" He purred, taking soft steps and circling the young soul reaper. "You will do as I say right?"

A chill ran through Hanataro's spine as he felt Kurondo prying eyes upon him. The odd sweetness to his voice was terrifying. No, this sweetness meant something deadly. There was a moment of heavy breathing as Hanataro sorted through his thoughts about how to respond. Meditating in a way, he kept his breaths slow and steady, his chest rising and falling with each one. Sweat beaded along his shoulder blades he kept his gaze fixated on the floor.

"Yes I guess I don't know what you want from me." He whimpered

"Good answer, Hana," He whispered, eyes following one of the translucent beads of sweat as it slowly made its way down Hanataro's back. It paused for a second right between the shoulder blades of the his slender back, moaned lowly in the back of his throat, stepping closer to him. His head leaned in, back bending slightly to put his face at level with Hanataro's bare back, his tongue slid out again, slowly and sensuously dragging up his pale skin and licking up the little droplet of sweat. Not stopping, the growl actually slipped from his throat as his tongue rose higher, tasting the salty trail of moisture all the way up to the base of Hanataro's neck.

"your scared aren't you Hana" he asked licking his lips

Hanataro let out a frightened squeak. He could feel the cool wetness slither up his back to his neck and he froze in place. Another, more violent chilled shiver ran through his back. His muscles tensed and clenched, and he had to put his full concentration on remaining completely still and not lashing out in fear. As much as he didn't want to, he had to do what he said. if he didn't heaven Only knew what he would do to him. He bit his lip even harder, teeth breaking the skin and a tiny droplet of blood trickled down his chin. His gaze shifted sideways in an attempt to see the man behind him.

He inhaled deeply, smelling the scent of the younger boy. The coppery bite to the scent caused Kurondo to frown a bit, and he raised a hand, sliding it through Hanataro's silky black hair and gripping tight. One firm tug, and the younger male's head was jerked back, exposing the creamy expanse of his throat. Kurondo watched his Adam's apple bob nervously, before his eyes slipped to the dark crimson that clung to Hanataro's bottom lip.

He smile his tongue slithering out to lap at the metallic liquid, tasting that coppery tang

"mmm you taste good" he said

Hanataro was absolutely terrified at this point. It took a great deal of will not to break free of his tight grasp and run away. Instead he stood there, frozen to the place. He could feel the tongue of the man lick the blood off his lip. He wanted to writhe and squirm to get away but didn't, not wanting to risk angering the man in any way. All he could do was stand there and shiver, and wait.

The chills that racked Hanataro's pale form had nothing to do with the temperature of the room, Kurondo actually smirked as he saw Hanataros nipples become hard. He pulled his face away from the younger male's and circled him again; hand still in Hanataro's hair, until he stopped in front of him and had a good view of the boy's fear and astonishment.

What a lovely little treat. Extending his hand, Kurondo ran the rough pad of his thumb along one of those perked little nipples, taking it between his thumb and forefinger and giving it a little twist - not too hard, but enough to feel sharp, unexpected.

"Beautiful..." He hissed.

Hanataro whimpered softly, his whole body shook at the unexpected touch. He arched his back violently for the briefest of moments, his stomach muscles tensing. He begged him with his eyes to explain what he was doing and why. The healer was frightened and confused, not to mention he was started to feel weird heated stirrings in his chest and groin.

He saw the pleading gleam in Hanataro's eyes, the gloss of tears that threatened to break free. His pants became tight and restrictive in the front, and Kurondo growled, leaning his head down to drag his tongue up and down Hanataro's chest, licking at his nipples and nibbling down with his teeth. When he pulled away, it was with a silky chuckle, and he tugged open the fabric of his own top shrugging it off of his broad shoulders and exposing his chest. He leered.

"On your knees, Hana. Now" He growled, his hand tugging loose the drawstrings of his white hakama pants.

"Yes ok" he said nervously

Hanataro stood there frozen for a moment before dropping to his knees before him. Without a second thought he lowered his head all the way to the ground, his arms spread in front of him. He did everything he could not anger him. His breathing came in thick heavy pants that blew the dust off the floor. He remained in that position to scared to move.

A chuckle ripped from his throat, becoming a deep laugh, and Kurondo reached down, twining his hand in Hanataro's hair and yanking him up onto his knees, so his face was level with him groin. Leering, he tugged his loosened pants down, letting then slide over his erection and on to the floor..

"Be a good boy and suck," He growled softly, licking his lips.

The boy's eyes widened in horror the request. Suck...That? He had never touched his own in such a way, let alone another man's... Hanataro gulped yet again and licked his lips, trying to stall for as long as possible. With a defeated sigh, he gave the tip a tentative lick before parting his lips and taking a little bit into his mouth to suck. Any more and he was afraid he would gag. It tasted...not terrible, but odd it was a musky salty Hanataro had to will himself not to cry.

Yes, the taste was strange and heavy to one not accustomed to such a thing, one virginal as Hanataro was. Heavy and salty and quite...strong. Like Sake that burns the throat going down. The veins beneath the skin pulsed slowly, a bead of white creamy essence forming at the tip of Kurondo's manhood rubbed off onto Hanataro's trembling tongue.

Kurondo moaned and tilted his head back, a look of satisfaction flickering across his face.

"Good boy. Suck the tip," He guided with a soft shudder, reaching to grasp Hanataro's hair and stroke firmly, much like petting an animal.

Hanataro made a muffled little soft sound, not quiet a groan or even a whimper. He swirled his tongue around the tip, taking whatever essence beaded into his mouth. It was the strongest thing he had ever tasted. It was also bitter and he tried not to shudder as he let drops slip down his throat. All the while he kept his lips clenched firmly around the head of the throbbing member, the very edges of his teeth holding said organ in place as he continued to suck. Hanataro could feel his own arousal slowly awakening in his trousers, though he didn't understand what the stirring was. It bulged slightly, and he had to shift on his knees a little bit in an attempt to hide it. he put his hand over it in an attempt to make it appear as if he was simply bracing himself because of the position he was in.

Eyes rolling back in his head, Kurondo felt his breath fall out in deep, gruff huffs of air, panting like an animal as the sensitive flesh of his manhood was sucked on. The blind and unwavering obedience of his new toy was well appreciated and he reached down with his free hand - the one not tangled up in Hanataro's hair - to grasp the hilt of his erection, holding it straight for his benefit. More of that creamy precum dripped from the tiny slit at the head, oozing out slowly and obscenely, and Kurondo grunted, looking down through half-lidded eyes at Hanataro. He noticed the shifting, and smirked rakishly.

"Stop Take your pants off but don't remove your mouth." He said

He did what he was told out of fear that would only anger him more, Hanataro sat up and undid the ties of his pants and let it slip down and pool around his knees. Then he carefully crawled out of them and kicked the garment behind him where it flew to who-knows-where. Doing so, his own erection bobbed freely, though not quite at full mast yet. Knees parted slightly in order to regain balance; Hanataro flicked his tongue across the tip of the head in his mouth, and peered up at Kurondo with a fearful gaze in his bright blue grey eyes.

Red eyes gleamed as they took in the sight of Hanataro only partially hard. It made Kurondo's mouth water, and he pulled his hips back, the head of his cock popping out of Hanataro's mouth with a wet noise.

"Good boy," He growled, "To the bed. Lay down depending on how good you are today, you'll enjoy this." He licked his lips, fingers loosening their hold on Hanataro's hair and finally relenting altogether, lips crooked with a smirk as he watched his movements. He couldn't wait to wrap his fingers around that creamy flesh and fuck him

Without a word, Hanataro did as he was told. He got up, slowly and gracefully, trying to not let his apprehension turn him into a clumsy fool. He stepped lightly towards the bed climbed up on it. With shaky hands he flipped himself over and laid back, sitting up on his elbows so he could still see him What was he going to do to him? Was this punishment? What had he done to deserve this?

His feet made no noise as he made his way to the bed, eyes narrowed as they surveyed the pale-skinned beauty sprawled nervously on the white bedspread. His member ached, and he longed to spill his seed. Coming to the edge of the bed, he reached out and slipped his fingers around the supple manhood belonging to Hanataro applying pressure in a light squeeze, he moved his fist up and down, pumping Hanataro's shaft slowly, meticulously.

"Do you like that, Hana?" He asked, free hand moving to pinch one of the lad's nipples.

He couldn't help but gasp and arch his hips when he felt his hand around his sensitive manhood. He bit back a moan and held the bedsheets in a vice-like grip as he looked up at Kurondo with wide eyes.

"Hnn...Yes...no...Mmm..." Hanataro whimpered, not sure which answer he would accept

"Have you ever touched yourself like this, Hana?" He asked. Somehow he doubted that he had done anything like this before - he was probably still a virgin in a base sense, and it would be incredibly satisfying to take that away from him. With a purr he smiled lightly, tilting his head down and leaning in. A wet trail was swathed around the tip of Hanataro's cock as Kurondo slid his tongue out and circled it around the sensitive crown, growling into the flesh.

Hanataro opened his mouth as if to scream but only a shrill, high-pitched squeak was heard. He clamped his mouth shut and turned his head to look away, his face reddening as he panted wildly. No, no one had ever touched him like that before, not even himself. It felt so good yet confusing at the same time. Why was he touching him like that anyway? Hanataro shivered and writhed a little bit despite himself, trying not to buck his hips and thrust wildly into his mouth. Without thinking, a soft moan escaped his lips as he felt a small bead of precum form at the tip of his erection.

"Uh...Uh-uh...N-no..." finally came his timid response.

That shyness, the squeaking, the blush that darkened his cheeks...It made his lust burn hotter, and he brought the tip of Hanataro's erection wholly into his mouth, sucking firmly and without nonsense; his tongue was dormant, pressing thickly against the underside of the younger male's cock, and the sucking motions of his hollowed cheeks was hard and intense. The hand that rested against Hanataro's pale chest began rubbing slowly, feeling the hardened nipple pressing against his palm.

Moaning again, Hanataro hardly noticed as one of his hands crept up to tangle his fingers in Kurondo's hair, bracing the older man in a way as Hanataro started bucking and rocking his hips ever so slightly. His nipples were hard and protruding, standing at attention, and it felt pleasurable when he felt hard calloused flesh rubbed against one of them. The other he used his free hand to pinch and roll between his thumb and forefingers, barely even realize he was doing so, acting out of carnal instinct. More sweat beaded across his shoulders, chest, and forehead. His face shone bright red from all the heat welling up deep inside him, begging for release.

Good...So good. The taste was light and soft, and he swirled his tongue around the flesh in his mouth, feeling it harden and swell to full erection. He almost smirked , eyes closing as he felt tentative fingers at his head, tugging at his hair. The silky tresses reached his lower back, and gleamed faintly blue in the light of the room. He didn't protest when he felt Hanataro touch them; in fact, he growled out around his cock His cock throbbed, and he bucked his hips

" Please..."

Hanataro's plea for release was cut short when he gripped harshly at Kurondo's hair, his body spasming when he felt himself be flooded with the waves of his orgasm. His seed spurted in quick short bursts, his whole body shuddering multiple times with each small spurt that escaped the tip of his erection. His balls tightening with release he let out a loud moan that was practically a scream, and it echoed throughout the room. When the waves of heated pleasure had finally begun to die down he fell back flat against the bed, his eyes heavy lidded and his chest rising and falling quickly with deep, heavy pants.

The shots of seed were small, but numerous, and his mouth was soon filled with that light and creamy taste. He swallowed it down hungrily as boy's manhood as it began to shudder and soften back to half mast, a coating of saliva and cum making the shaft glisten. he lapped at the skin, cleaning it of that sticky coat until only a sheen of moisture remained. Then he raised his fingers to his lips and licked wetly at them, lowering the digits to Hanataro's rear, and daubing the saliva firmly against the boy's sphincter.

Hanataro cried out and shuddered when he felt something damp attempt to invade a rather sensitive area. His manhood was one thing, but his ass, no; no one was to even think about going there. Shivering, Hanataro watched Kurondo intently, trying to figure out what he was doing, and why was he trying to press a finger up his ass. Murmuring softly, Hanataro bit his lip and griped at the sheets once more.

Moistening the little muscle, Kurondo began applying pressure with one wet finger, feeling that pink opening give resistance but finally relax to the touch. Allowing his finger entry,as the boy's sphincter clenched hard as if to push out the invader. This didn't stop him, who merely growled deep in his throat and pushed his finger in all the way, wigging it slowly and pressing up against Hanataro's prostate.

Gasping for air, Hanataro arched his back and writhed, clenching the muscles in his ass the best he could. Fingers just weren't supposed to go there and it felt uncomfortable and weird. He cried out, wiggling. Shivering, he clawed at the sheets, trying not to buck his hips wildly in an attempt to wrench the hand away from his neither regions. No, the last thing he wanted to do was piss Kurondo off.

So tight." He hissed, pressing harder against the boy's virgin prostate and rubbing it firmly, massaging it with his fingertip. Licking his lips, he wiggled his finger around; working to loosen him a bit, for it would need to be less tight and a bit more relaxed to allow his own manhood in. Growling, he pulled his finger out and crawled onto the bed, dropping over him like a blanket, eyes ablaze with lust, panting like an animal in heat as he cupped Hanataro's taut buttocks and spread them apart. Nudging the head of his erection into that tight little hole.

Squeaking and panting, the way Hanataro wiggled, sweated, and writhed just begged to be fucked madly. Feeling the tip of his manhood pressed against his entrance, Hanataro gasped and shuddered, involuntarily raking his fingers nails along Kurondo's sides and back, hard enough to leave light little marks-almost like cat-scratches. Hanataro could only pray he wouldn't be punished for the instinctive action later even if he didn't really mean to. Whimpering, Hanataro flexed his hips, clenched muscles relaxing slightly as he waited for what was to come.

"Like that?" He growled, his fingers digging into the soft flesh of Hanataro's buttocks and squeezing hard, kneading the supple bottom. Still so tight, even with the lubrication and fingering, but that was how Kurondo liked his partners to be - tight and difficult. It was lovely. He pushed in further, the head of his swollen member pushing forth through that barrier, and at this he tossed his head back hissing out a soft bit of steam into the air.

"Do you like that? My cock inside of you? Do you like how it feels Hana?" he asked His nails biting into his skin, leaving crescent marks.

"you Like being so full?" He asked roughly as he lowered his hips and pressed forward, another few inches slipping inside.

"Aaahhh..." Hanataro gave a strained, squeaky little groan as he threw his head back. The way his muscles deep inside were being stretched was one of the worst pains he had ever felt. What was even worse was hearing the harsh, dirty words escape Kurondo's lips aroused him once again, causing his member to slowly rise to attention once more. Face reddening; he shut his eyes tight and squirmed a little bit more.

"I asked you a question, Hana!" He growled lightly, pushing even harder now at his silence. He wanted to hear Hanataro whimper, moan, scream; he wanted him to beg for more, or beg for him to stop. Halfway sheathed, he went faster, broad and firm chest rising and falling fast, as he panted and grunted. Fuck, Hanataro was tight! So tight that, even only halfway inside, his balls were beginning to tighten, and he tried hard to withhold his orgasm.

" please...stop..." he begged, clenching and unclenching his muscles in rhythm with the way his hardening cock throbbed. It was so difficult to fight the pain induced tears that welled in his eyes.

"H-Hurts...So much...Too big..." he whimpered, his body shuddering when he realized it'd be damn near impossible for Kurondo to force anymore inside of him without tearing him to shreds in the process. Already he could feel a little bit of himself begin to bleed, a dab of cool wetness leaked around the rim of his entrance. "I beg you, please stop" he begged

His lips parted he licked his lip and pushed harder. He felt the little bit of blood, disregarding it and using it as lubricant to push further within.

"shhh it's ok just a little more baby ," He rasped, and finally, with a grunt of exertion, he managed to fit the entirety of his manhood in his tight ass, feeling the walls tremble and squeeze around it.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH" he cried ouit

Hanataro's voice trailed off into a hoarse whisper...which drifted to silence for a moment and then Kurondos entire length filled him, tearing at his tight walls, ripping the sensitive skin, and his voice erupted into a deafening scream. No use fighting back the tears, he let them flow freely, moaning and groaning in agony, all the while small droplets of precum beaded at the tip of his erection. His body spamming, not know what to do with all the girth that filled him, he freaked out, clawing at him, like a cornered animal . His teary eyes were begging and pleading as he stared at Kurondo with a look of utter fear.

he gripped Hanataro's wrists in a tight grasp, squeezing hard and pushing them firmly down against the pillow. sweat beaded along the back of his neck and dripped down along his spine . His grip tightened on his wrists, and he leaned in, pressing his lips against Hanataro's in a firm and deep kiss.

"Mmmph!"

Hanataro's cries were muffled when he felt heavy lips crashed upon his own. His wrists ached from the tight grip and being forced into such a position. Whimpering, Kurondo forced his tongue into his mouth as his muscles clenched tightly around the hard member up his ass. All the while he squirmed and rocked his hips, brushing his hardened cock across the older man's stomach, smearing the droplets of precum as he did so, begging for some sort of relief no matter what he had to do.

Grunting against Hanataro's mouth, his tongue wrestled fiercely with Hanataro's, quickly dominating him . Growling lowly in his throat, he moved one hand to coil it firmly around Hanataro's dick, squeezing lightly and jerking it.

With his free hand, Hanataro clawed at the older man's shoulder, raking his nails up and down. The young male's hips jerked and thrust blindly into the hand wrapped out his hard shaft, wanting the release that would hopefully come from it. His upper body shivered and he squirmed, crying out and screaming into the mouth covering his own.

He could tell that the youth was enjoying it deep down, he was to tense He broke the fierce and rough kiss, licking Hanataro's trembling lips with his tongue,.

"Relax yourself, Hana-chan, or it will hurt more," he warned with a little jerk of his hips, rocking against Hanataro slowly.

"please" Hanataro choked out in a high, frightened, squeaking voice. "Please...S-Stop...No more...W-Why...?" he sobbed

No matter what, he couldn't bring himself to relax. The whole experience was too terrifying and his entire body tense. No, there would be no calm, no relaxation. He kept his gaze fell on Kurondo, with wide, shaking eyes. Sweat gleamed across his chest, shoulders and stomach. His cock throbbed hard as his hips continued their involuntary jerking. Despite what he wanted the muscles in his ass continued to clench fiercely, each time causing a wave of pain to course through him. It felt as if he was being torn apart, and in many ways he was.

Eyes rolling back in his head, he panted hard, the tight squeezing around his member causing ripples of pleasure to shoot through him, along with pain it wasn't just Hanataro that felt strained. the incredible tightness was almost to much it was not something Kurondo was accustomed to he had only been with women until Snowflake and he wanted the boy under him to relax. Moaning, he pressed his body closer to the soul reaper, his flat belly brushing against Hanataro's pale, smooth stomach. His hand gripped the other male's erection and he pumped it .

"hey Relax," He said, in a softer, velveted tone.

"N-no...i'm sorry" The younger boy whimpered. "I c-can't..."

Even though he said he couldn't, slowly his body did so. Though not all the way, for he was still greatly panicked, but the tight muscles in his ass loosened slightly and he relaxed back against the bed. The hand that before was digging his nails into his skin hard enough to bruise, just rested there and slowly slid down to the bed. Making all sorts of soft, pathetic noises, Hanataro writhed a bit more, his hips bucking into the hand wrapped around his member. " Please..." Whether the plea was for him to stop or keep going he was unable to tell.

So lovely, it was delicious. With a smile Kurondo leaned in, drawing his tongue along each of Hanataro's hard little nipples in turn, biting down one of the nubs and tugging lightly with his teeth. At the loosening of the muscles, he was able to rock his hips more fully, back and forth, in slow and steady rhythmic motions. The feeling was almost too much, and he knew he wouldn't last very much longer. Kurondo could already feel the pressure of an approaching orgasm.

"Good boy...Shhh..." He purred, running his thumb over the head of Hanataro's manhood.

Panting heavily, he squirmed and writhed, his eyes shut tight. Opening and closing his mouth for silent cries, Hanataro arched his hips and back, flailing slightly. The feeling in his ass and groin was getting to be too much to handle, he could already feel the tightening of his approaching orgasm. Making small whimpering sounds, and then mewling like a cat in heat, Hanataro rocked his hips and wriggled, a very beautiful display .

The feelings were incredible, but that sight - the sight of such a beautiful boy arching and writhing and mewling sweat beading his pale skin and a blush red his cheeks - it was the thing that finally pushed him over the edge. Tossing his head back, he roared as he hit his climax. The seed that shot forth inside of Hanataro's tight rear and it filled Hanataro right to the brim, squirting out a bit as well, making a sticky and hot white mess between the supple cheeks.

"Mmmph!"

At that moment, Hanataro let out a loud, glass shattering, scream that echoed throughout the room. When he felt the wet stickiness flood his insides he clenched hard around the invading organ. Shuddering and writhing, he rocked his hips hard, coming to an orgasm of his own. His seed shot out in heavy bursts, coating Kurondo's hand and his stomach. A few droplets shot up and landed on his face and in his hair. Biting his lip, he whimpered and his eyes fluttered open. He looked at him with a beyond terrified expression.

His body tensed up tight, the muscles locking it seemed, stony, and then in an instant he relaxed himself and let out a sigh, a deep throaty Moaning, he slumped slowly over the younger boy, half-lidded eyes looking over Hanataro's trembling form and taking in the beautiful sight. With a smirk, he licked his lips where he felt a couple of droplets of seed, and began to slowly pull himself out of the Hanataros ass. it was easy to withdraw, and he pulled out with a wet, slick noise.

"That wasn't so bad. Was it?"

Shuddering, Hanataro was not sure how to respond so he shook his head and lay back, panting. Kurondo grabbed his hand and poured his energy into him Hanataros mouth opened in a silent scream and flower mark appeared on his left hip Kurondo smiled and kept pouring his energy Hanataros ears grew his canines grew sharp and a fluffy black tail appear between his leg

He stopped Almost purring with satisfaction, Kurondo rolled off of the younger one, laying beside him for a moment and looking up at the ceiling. After a pause, he closed his eyes, lacing his fingers and resting his palms on his chest, which rose and fall with each measured breath. he hadn't exerted himself in the slightest.

End chapter


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Are you ok?" He asked at length, not opening his eyes to look at the boy beside him, "Can you walk?"

When the older man rolled off him, Hanataro curled up in a fetal position. His hand clutched lightly onto the sheets. Lip trembling, he opened his eyes.

"I...I..." He tried shifting, but the pain from the tears inside him rippled through his body causing him to freeze in place. It was too much. "I-I'll t-t-try..." His voice turned to nothing more than a whimper. "Hurts...s-so much..."

He really should have prepared him better. With a soft murmur, he moved to sit up, A moment passed, and he growled softly, leaning in and pressing a kiss to the youth's lips. Pouring a little more energy into him speeding up the healing process

". Just...Stay put," He said, gruffly. He stood up and walked over to the closet (Wonderweiss room) and threw him the clothes

"put them on when you wake up" he said

"but I am awake" Hanataros said

"not for long go to sleep" Kurondo said Hanataro found his body obeying

"now to hunt down Grimmjow did he really think I wouldn't feel him leave" he said smiling as he left

Meanwhile

"will you please untie me I'm not here to fight " Grimmjow growled Urahara poked him with his cane

"no I think we'll wait until Ichigo gets here" he said

"Don't you get it we may not have that kind of time he could be here at any Moment" he growled

Noba Ririn and Cloud walked in followed by Uryuu Chad and Orihime

"Urahara whats the Oh Grimmjow it good to see you again how you been" Orihime asked

"I'm fine just little tied up can please help me" he asked

Orihime came over and started uniting him "stop" he said eyes wide "GET AWAY GET AWAY NOW HE'S HERE RUN" he yelled Noba grabbed her just as a hand shot out of a Garganta and grabbed Grimmjow by the face and lifted him up in the air as Kurondo walk through and the Garganta closed

He wagged his finger back and forth "you've been bad boy lying to me and bad boys need to be punished " he said smiling he started pouring his energy in to Grimmjows body whose screams were muffled by his hand slowly his hollow hole started to close and his mask start to disintegrate he intensified the energy a tail shot out and his ears grew Kurondo finally drop him Grimmjow let out a silent scream as the air was knocked out of him Kurondo kneeled down and pat his cheek "what did you do to me" he gasped "I made you human well mostly" he said a small Garganta open and Grimmjow fell through turned to everyone else

"that makes three now whose next" he asked smiling "who are you " Uryuu asked pointing his bow at him

"he's Kurondo Daimios the first Vasto Lorde" Urahara said all the sudden Kurondo grab something in the air Noba and Cloud became visible

"did you really think you could sneak up on me like that" he said throwing Cloud at Ririn he kept is hold on Noba who was struggling Kurondo smirked and poured his energy into him Noba screamed

"Getsuga Tenshō" Ichigo yelled trying to separate them Kurondo disappeared and reappeared behind him he kicked him into a pillar "that's wasn't nice kid" he said opening a small Garganta and dropping a barely conscious Noba in

"Noba" Chad called as it closed

"four" Kurondo said smiling he looked at them and licked his lips

"now one more and I'll beat yesterday's quota" he said

"what are you talking about" Uryuu asked

"I got Hana-chan and snow flake from the soul society and the two from here" he said Kurondo disappeared and reappeared behind him he put Uryuu in a head lock and disappeared with him he reappeared on a boulder

"Uryuu" they yelled he grab his hair and pulled his head back kissed him hard everyone was to shocked to move Uryuu struggled but he quickly became sluggish and stopped moving all together Kurondo pulled away and licked his lips

"Mmm it's been a long time since I've had Quincy their energy always so pure" he said

Ichigo was the first to move

"you Bastard what did you to him" he growled charging at him Kurondo charged his cero and shot it through the wall leaving a big hole

"is that the best you've got " Ichigo growled

"no that was 10% well it's been fun I have to go feed my pets " he said opening a Garganta and disappearing with Uryuu

Hueco Mundo

"damn can you hurry up " Grimmjow said to Noba who could barely move

"I'm trying" he said the Garganta opened behind him Kurondo came in with Uryuu over his shoulder he grabbed Noba and threw him on the bed

"stay " he said leaving dragging along Grimmjow he threw him in his room and took Uryuu to and empty room the he went to Toshiros room and opened the door

"what do you want " he hissed

"I want you to go to the kitchen and make food for you and Hana-chan and don't even try to escape " he said Toshiro and started walking down the hall his body following orders

"I hate you" he growled walking by Kurondo walked back to Nobas room not surprised to see him still on the bed

"of course you can't move a mod soul wouldn't be used to having a real human body and soul but don't worry all I'm going do today is change those clothes they are way too heavy for a human to move around in" he said walking over to the closest (Coyote Starrk room) he walks over to Noba with the clothes he snapped his finger and Noba was laying there in the other outfit

"hm I was right you do have a nice face who ever made this body did a great job" he said Toshiro slammed the door open

"what the hell is wrong with you" he hissed

"whats wrong" Kurondo asked

"whats wrong? WHATS WRONG?! 1 there are still Arrancar living here and 2 you didn't tell me where Hanataros room is" he yelled he look on the bed

"Noba why is he here" he asked

"Captain Hitsugaya" he said shocked

"he's number four and Hana's is right across from this room and don't worry snowflake I'll take care of the Arrancar" he said toshiro walk across the hall

"WHAT THE HELL DID HE DO TO YOU" he yelled catching sight of him

"well things are getting more lively you be good oh and by the way I locked you powers so don't get any ideas I have to take care of some squatters " he said going out the door he looked down the hall and saw four figures

"why did you just come of my room " one asked

"oh sorry I should have asked Grimmjow if it was empty " he said walking in and came out with Noba over his shoulder

"any thing else" he asked

"why is a soul reaper here" the second one (female) asked

"actually there's two soul reaper one Quincy a human Grimmjow and this guy" he said

"wait go back a human Grimmjow how did that happen" a pink hair one said

"he crossed me now I think it's my turn to asked a question unless the cute one with the white skin want to ask me something " he said

"who are you exactly " he asked

"Coyote Starrk" he said

"Szayelaporro Granz" he said

"Tier Harribel" she said

"Ulquiorra Cifer" he said

"and who are you" Szayelaporro asked

"Kurondo Daimios " he said expelling massive amounts of spiritual pressure they backed away

"your him the legend himself" Szayelaporro said

"hey you seen Baraggan Louisenbairn I left him in charge while I slept" he asked

"dead" Ulquiorra said

"*pfft* I knew I shouldn't have left him in charge " he said

"so your the real king of Hueco Mundo " Stark said yawning

"yeah now which rooms are opened" he asked Szayelaporro walk over to Grimmjows room

"ha he's hog tied" he said

"it's just the four of us unless you count Nel and the non Arrancar they don't live here "Harribel said

"why are you keeping them" Stark asked

"their part of my Harem and unless you want to join Grimmjow you won't cross me" he said

"can I work for you I would love to study your work" Szayelaporro asked happily (he been very bored lately)

"Yeah sure but no life treating damage " Kurondo said a little put off by him Szayelaporro skipped away

"what the fuck is up with that guy" he asked

"he's been a little off since his fight with the scientist from the soul society" Stark said (sweat drop)

"umm excuse me mr Kurondo sir" Hanataro said his ear down and his tail between his legs

"what is it Hana-chan" he asked

"theres a man in here and he's chasing Captain Hitsugaya " he said Stark slowly walked over to him Hanataro was shaking he grabbed his ears and started petting them

*Mew* he said and cover his mouth

"he's so cute" he said

"STAY AWAY FROM ME " Toshiro yelled running out of the room he ran into his room and shut the door Szayelaporro ran after him Kurondo stopped him

"don't touch him he's not finished but Hana-chan is and he's a good boy so be gentle " he said Szayelaporro pouted and picked up Hanataro Stark followed close behind

"so um room" he said

"the room to the right of Grimmjows" Harribel said Kurondo walked in a set Noba down then came back out Grimmjow was being he held by the scruff of the neck by Ulquiorra

"someone got free" Kurondo said Grimmjow growled at him Kurondo grabbed his tail and squeezed

"ow ow let go let go you bastard " he hissed

"I'll be right back" he said going into grimmjows room and closing the door

"hey what the hell are MMM MMMM mmMM mm m *tud*" they heard Kurondo walked out looking refreshed

"there that should take care of him for a few hours " he said licking his lips

"you two can go " he said walk over to Toshiros room he opened the door he jumped in the air avoiding a chair

"someone's being a bad boy" he said closing the door behind him

"I'm sorry I thought you were the pink haired one" he said shaking

"I know just like teasing you snowflake now come here" he said

"No no not again Please don't" he begged backing into the corner

" don't worry I won't feed from you two days in a row I just want to fix those pants they're too long your going to trip and hurt your self " he said Toshiro sigh and walked over to him not wanting to anger him he sat on the bed Kurondo cut his pants off mid calve

He placed his hands on either side of his face

"you said you wouldn't" he said fearfully

"I'm not I'm just making a few adjustment " he said pouring his energy into him Toshiro bit his lip to stop from screaming his ears started growing a tail popped out behind him he gasped as for fang grew from his mouth then it stopped

"there we go now aren't you a cute little fox kit" he said ruffling him hair

"why did you do this" he gasped

"why? Hum two reasons 1 it gives me better control" he said grabbing his tail Toshiro moaned

"and two you look so adorable" he said licking his ear

"stop it " Toshiro hissed he stopped

"hum It seems someones awake" he said with a wide grin on his face

With Szayelaporro

"now breath in and out" Szayelaporro said hold the stethoscope to Hanataros chest he obeyed

"good now lay down I'm going to scan your body and don't move " he said

End chapter

Sorry its short please review


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"where am I" Uryuu asked he tried to get up but feel right back down

"Your in Hueco Mundo Quincy" Kurondo said coming in and closing the door behind him

"What do you want from me" he asked

"it's secret " he said Kurondo walked over to him took off his glasses and crushed them

"Hey why did you do that " Uryuu asked fearful because his vision was now impaired

"oh don't worry I'll fix it "he said picking him up by the face his hand over his eyes and pouring his energy into him

"STOP WHAT ARE YOU DOING I SAID STOP" He yelled kicking out and hit Kurondo in the crotch he threw him against the wall

Uryuu's eyes adjusted when they did he wished they hadn't Kurondo was pissed his glowing with anger

"you crossed a line" he said he snapped his fingers and Uryuu's clothes disappeared and he appeared right in front of him

Kurondo slowly ran a finger down Uryuu's side. He jumped and gasped "D-DON'T TOUCH ME!" he yelled

Uryuu had nowhere to go. "…You shouldn't have done that ." he said Uryuu pushed his face with both hands and darted for the door not caring if he was naked or not. He felt his hair get yanked so hard his head tipped backwards before he even had a chance to reach the door.

"…Bad children need to be punished. you should be grateful. I fixed your eye's It was a gift." He growled Uryuu kicked and clawed at him . There was no hint of him even being hit. Kurondo held his wrist so tightly that his nails dug into Uryuu's skin. He hissed while his chest was thrown against a wall

Uryuu tried kicking him, but his legs were forced apart by Kurondos knee. He was grabbed by his hair, the other hand still holding his wrists and digging roughly into them .

The more he kept attempting to escape, the more Kurondo dug his nails in his wrists, and the tighter the grip on his hair got . After a while, Uryuu felt Kurondo pressed against his back. He froze.

"…Are you done? Even snowflake didn't fight this much" Kurondo said

. "Stop"… "he said

"I asked if you were done." Kurondo said, spreading his legs more.

Uryuu realized he wasn't getting out of this if he kept this up his wrist would brake He violently nodded. Kurondo easyed up on his grip, but didn't let go. The hand in his hair trailed down his spine until it was at the base of his tail and gently kneaded at it. 'wait tail' he thought

"what hell what did you do to me" Uryuu gasped

He bit his bottom lip. "…You really make a cute little cat I seem to have acquired three cats " Kurondo said, gently pulling Uryuu's tail, causing him to shudder against his will. "it is a very sensitive appendage . especially During sex…" Kurondo said rubbing it. "…Would you like me to show you? " he asked

"NO! I DON'T WANT TO- ah~" Uryuu moan he blushed.

Kurondo did it again, and again, and stroked it and tugged at it . And Uryuu was shaking Like a leaf. He was so mortified and terrified of what was being done to him as well as the noises he kept making

. "if you like that you'll love it when i break in that tight little ass" he said smirking

He just told Uryuu he was going to fuck him. No way… No fucking way.. He forced all of his weight against the wall He had Kurondo on the floor - but his grip on his wrists had tightened. "…That's a stupid thing to do." He said, his voice completely calm

"No, no, no, no…" he whispered

Kurondo sat up, then pressed Uryuu's face hard into the floor. He had his wrists above his head.

Kurondo pressed his waist into Uryuu's

. "GET OFF OF ME! GET OFF! GET OOOOOOOFFF!" he yelled

Uryuu felt something more defined press into his backside now. He stopped screaming. He was completely terrified

Uryuu struggled he felt a knee in between his legs that pressed into his crotch. He tried kicking, but he was on his knees, so it didn't work too well and he felt helpless

With all of his struggling, Uryuu hadn't noticed that only one hand was being used to hold him down He felt some thing enter his rectum he screamed .

He kept trying to get away but it only made his wrists raw the intruding finger scratch inside of him. It hurt… The finger was removed, Uryuu still trying to fight the entire time. It forced back inside with a second finger. It hurt so badly that Uryuu felt tears prick at either side of his eyes. This wasn't happening, this wasn't happening, this wasn't happening…

The fingers were removed, Uryuu trying to twist his hands around to claw at the others hand only causing his grip to tighten . Kurondo let out an amused scoff and added a third finger. Uryuu let out a desperate yell trying to get away . He didn't want him touching him, it hurt, it hurts so much.

That all stopped when the fingers were removed and something bigger replaced them. Uryuu choked he started crying. He couldn't breathe… it was so painful…

"…Stop…" He choked out, "…Stop It hurts… Stop…" He gasped . Kurondo roughly press back in.

Uryuu screamed and continued fighting , tears streaming down his face.

Kurondo held his wrists and used his other hand to force Uryuu's face back down. Kurondo pushed in and out of Uryuu, using blood and precum as lubricant. He felt himself stretch and tear around him, he felt like he was being split in two . The pain was like noting he'd ever experienced . He screamed with each powerful thrust. The feeling was agonizing,

Uryuu just wanted it to stop. He was fussing, but with much less energy than earlier .

He was forcing himself in and out so hard Uryuu felt like he was going to come out of his mouth he could feel his body grow a custom and it scared him

Kurondo let Uryuu's head go, a small puddle tears had accumulated where he face was. He pulled his waist closer The place he was hitting had Uryuu in tears as begged him to stop, "Please… No more… Please… It hurts… I'll do anything… Please stop… I'll be good… Stop… Please stop…" Uryuu begged he just wanted it to stop so badly. He felt Kurondo's free hand kneading at his tail stroking it and rubbing the base he was still struggling, but it was out of pride

Uryuu knew that he couldn't actually escape … The knee rhythmically pressed into his crotch while his tail was pulled as he was pounded into. He felt the pace become faster. He felt Kurondo press into him completely, his balls pressing against Uryuu while he groaned in agony. He felt a burning pain inside of him that seemed different from before. Spreading deeper inside of him Kurondo pulled himself out of Uryuu he felt cum dip out of him Uryuu was mortified. He had just came inside of him! Uryuu attempted to glare back at him, but his body was so tired and his eyes so full of tears he looked like he was pouting. Kurondo removed his hands from Uryuu's wrist and he collapsed on the floor. He wasn't even hard It had just hurt so much…

Kurondo turned him over and wiped his tears, gently holding his wrists close to his mouth. Uryuu felt himself leak more as he was tuned over. His waist hurt… His ass hurt… There was a finger pressed into his bleeding hole. He seized up at being touched again. He removed his finger, it covered in cum. He pressed it to Uryuu's mouth- who pushed at his chest as the finger waited at his mouth. …He opened it to protest the finger as well as salty taste was placed on his tongue Uryuu bit him as hard as he could. He didn't let go as Kurondo tried to remove his finger. There was a sigh his wrists were let go and four fingers were mercilessly shoved into his ass. Uryuu screamed, tears pricking his eyes again. "…You need to learn obedience or I'll have to keep punishing you ." Kurondo said

Kurondo clawed at Uryuu's insides, making him scream he tried to escape freeing Kurondos hand that was now holding his head

. Uryuu howled in pain while the fingers scraped at his insides. They were roughly pulled out covered in his blood and Kurondo's cum. He pressed all four fingers into Uryuu's mouth so harshly that he didn't even have time to think- he only gagged and threatened to throw up when they were shoved towards the back of his throat. They were removed, and Uryuu's legs were roughly thrown over Kurondo's shoulders. He tried to squeeze his thighs together, but they were roughly scratched by Kurondo's claws. Uryuu screamed, trying to kick him and free his wrists.

Kurondo angled himself inside of Uryuu again and pressed inside of his swollen entrance. He screamed as it started again, his legs hurt so much that he couldn't move them. He was forced into for a second time with the same merciless force that had hurt him before. This time it hurt more. Uryuu felt the tears stream from the side of his face and onto the floor

He gasped and screamed. He was pressed so hard into that his knees were on either side of his head. He wasn't supposed to bend like that!

The hand that was being used to hold his legs open his tail was again being tugging and rubbing.

. Kurondo prodded inside of Uryuu while pounding into him. Uryuu started kicking him again the best he could manage, and four fingers were pressed inside

"this is punishment" he said .

He gasped for air to protest. His legs had grown so numb from the position that he couldn't feel them anymore. He felt Kurondo cum inside of him again

Kurondo removed himself from Uryuu completely, who fell on his side and curled in to a half fetal position .

He was violently shaking and his legs felt so numb that he couldn't move them. He felt Kurondo press a finger inside of him again. Kurondo forced him on his side two fingers in his ass Uryuu didn't move again, terrified. Kurondo did this again and again, until all five fingers were being pressed at his swollen hole. Uryuu screamed and tried to get away, his raw wrist not being able to grasp at anything and his legs lacking the energy or feeling to support him.

Five fingers were pressed into him. They pressed in up to the knuckles and kept going. Uryuu screamed, thrashing his arms and sobbing hysterically. He didn't want to cry in front of Kurondo The hand pressed so far inside of him that even his wrist went in.

Uryuu was screaming at the top of his lungs with a raw throat. Kurondo forced his head towards his backside he was forcing him to see what he was doing. He was wrist deep inside of him… Uryuu forced his head back towards the front and dry heaved. While he did so, the hand remained and kneaded at his insides. It slowly was pressed further inside of him then he start pouring his energy into him making Uryuu scream between gasps for air. It hurt… oh god It hurt Kurondo removed his hand, it covered in blood and cum from inside of Uryuu. He pressed it to his lips and Uryuu opened them, shaking and sobbing. All four fingers were in his mouth, and he could almost heard Kurondo sigh at his sobbing face with a mouth full of blood and cum covered fingers. Uryuu was dry heaving, around the fingers in his mouth. Uryuu bit him because of the sight he drew blood, but he didn't know that considering the current taste in his mouth already had him gagging again. Kurondo yanked at his tail and used it to bring Uryuu's ass closer to his dick shoving it inside of Uryuu again.

He wanted to scream so badly… He felt his jaw loosen for a moment, then he clamped down again. Kurondo roughly forced himself inside of Uryuu again, his swollen hole bleeding blood and cum again. Uryuu bit him as hard as he could until he blacked out

"*sigh* I forgot how Quincy's were with their foolish pride " he said lightly touching the vortex mark on Uryuu's right thigh he pulled out and snapped his fingers both him and Uryuu were clean he picked him up as he did he felt something feathery on his back " well that's new it appears you're a sphinx" he said putting him on the bed under the covers he snapped his fingers and he was dressed he walked over to the closet (Ggio Vega room ) he took out the clothes and place them on the table and left

With Hanataro

"how is this possible " Szayelaporro said freaking out and rechecking his data

"I don't understand what's wrong with me " Hanataro asked freaking out Stark was patting him on the back trying to calm him down

"this is impossible you're a Boy" he said Kurondo choose this time to walk in

"what going on here" he asked

"WHY IS HE WITH CHILD" Szayelaporro Asked

"I did it " he said calmly

"with child I'm pregnant " Hanataro said then passed out

"yep snow flake is to I like to attach my pets to me but I also want to make them happy and whats more happy then a baby" he said shrugging

"then why not use women" Stark said Kurondo sighed

"I tried that most died and the others were dying by the second trimester and the babies I make grow fast in the mother's womb so before I was asleep I was thinking why not use young males I notice sometime when I traveled some male's had a woman smell to them I realize they were spiritual carriers and I learned how to detect them by sight and smell but humans kept killing them then to make matters worse Yamamoto killed what was left of my Harem so I left my right hand man in charge and went to sleep I was set to wake up when enough were mature so that's my story" he said

"so Grimmjow is" Szayelaporro said

"yep as a human he was a carrier and so was Ulquiorra but I'll let him slide " he said

"what about the mod soul" Shark said

"that's a beauty I was able to make him a carrier since he was artificial but I will have to wait a week before impregnating him I would have done it to the other guy he just didn't do it for me" he said walking over to Hanataro he picked him up a held him like a baby

"you like my Hana-chan don't you" he said looking into Starks eyes he gulped and nodded

"good then you can protect him you see unlike the other Hana-chan isn't a fighter I'm afraid to let him walk around here but he needs to exercise or he might not survive the pregnancy so what do you say" he asked making a motion to hand him to Stark who nodded and opened his arms Kurondo placed him in them

"Hana-chan wake up" he said Hanataro's eyes snapped open

"what did I do something wrong" he asked in fear

"no Hana-chan you're a good boy but I worry about you walking around so Stark here is going to be your guard dog when I'm not around so during that time you have to do what he says ok" he said

"ok mr Stark is pretty nice " he said his tail went between his legs

"am …am I really pregnant sir" he asked Kurondo smiled and started petting him

"yes Hana-chan you going be a mother and call me master" he said

" oh ok um you can put me down please " he said Stark set him down on his feet

"why don't you two go for a walk" Kurondo said shoeing them along

"so Szayelaporro is it we need to talk" he said

"Am I In trouble" he asked nervously

"no unless you hurt my Quincy I saw the look on your face when I mentioned him earlier " he said smirking

"I've fought him before i would have won if the soul reaper hadn't got in the way" he said Kurondo walked over to him and help up a cross with a silver chain and handed to him

"this is his guard it and you can run your test on him in three days" he said

"three days why so long" he asked

"it lot of work and pain to brake that Quincy pride it took almost three try's and my whole hand until he finally broke" Kurondo said

"how did the others fair I am curious" Szayelaporro asked adjusting his glasses

"well snow flake was difficult but he's easy to control if he feels weak Hana-chan is so obedient I couldn't bring my self to break him if I had he'd have been like a lifeless doll" he said

"yes Hanataro does listen very well I didn't have tie him down or any thing I couldn't bring my self to hurt him either and the ears and tail just made it even harder to run test on him and the other two" he said blushing

"the red head I have no idea but Grimmjow I kind of made sure he heard everything I did to the Quincy" he said smiling

"Hey what hell did you do to Uryuu" Toshiro asked barging in

"Snow flake how did you find me " he asked

"I asked Hanataro I check on everyone Noba can't move but he says that's be cause you turned him human Grimmjows in the fetal position having a nervous break down Uryuu's in a coma and Hanataro taking a leisurely walk with an Arrancar what the hell happened" he asked

"OH looks like you get the Quincy early" Kurondo said to Szayelaporro who started jumping up and down clapping and squealing

"STOP THAT YOUR CREAPING ME OUT" Kurondo and Hitsugaya yelled at the same time

"sorry" he said he blink and spotted Hitsugaya Zanpakutō on his back

"why does he have his Zanpakutō" he asked pointing

"you leave Hyōrinmaru alone" he said growling his ears pined back and his tail wagging aggressively

"ah he's fine he needs to be able to defend him self I mean last time he ran in to you snow flake get over here" Kurondo said Toshiro body followed the order

"damn I hate you so much" he growled

"Lay down on the table" Kurondo said he obeyed

"ok there you go you can do your test now I'll go get the Quincy " he said the stopped at the door

"oh and snowflake if you don't behave while he does his test you will be punished" he said making Hitsugaya shiver

With Uryuu

Kurondo walked in and over to him

"Uryuu is it that's what I hear every one calls you " he said rubbing his cheek

He pulled the blanket off him he was bleeding and a large spot of blood under him

"damn it" he said snapping his fingers and the bleeding stop

"now I need to go back to the world of the living and find a carrier with the same blood type as him and I was hoping to have all my pets finished before I got more" he said he snapped his fingers and Uryuu was cleaned and dressed

End chapter 4

Look up who has the same blood type and you can guess who he's getting


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Later after he dropped Uryuu

Kurondo walked around hiding his spirit energy completely when he spotted a very tall young man with brown eyes and wavy shoulder length black hair he was wearing a long-sleeved collared shirt with suspenders dark pants and a long scar running vertically along the side of his left eye

"*sniff* I smell a carrier with the right blood type on him" he said following him from the shadows he followed until he spotted his quarry a young boy blond hair but his face his face it what got him 'he has the same face as Snow flake' he thought he felt some thing from the boy that angered him 'he's been controlling him that kids had his mind tampered with ' he thought

"you were followed Tsukishima" the boy said 'so he senses me" he thought

"I know Yukio hey come out" Tsukishima said Kurondo stepped out if the shadows smiling

"What do you want" he asked

"I want the boy and you can hand him over willingly or I can turn you to dust" he said releasing his spiritual pressure knock them both against the wall and holding them there

" either way I'm getting the kid" he said Yukio glared at him

"I'm not going anywhere with you" he growled

"fine "Tsukishima said Yukio looked his eyes wide

"what are you doing " he hissed

"Surviving go ahead if you want him take him" he said Kurondo grabbed a spirit ribbon out of the air it was connected to Yukio and Tsukishima

Tsukishima frowned "did you really think if I took him I'd let you keep using his powers " Kurondo said ripping the ribbon apart Yukio screamed and passed out Kurondo caught him a Garganta opened

Szayelaporro lab

Kurondo walked and set Yukio on a table next Uryuu Toshiro was sitting beside him

"is everything set for the blood transfusion " he asked Szayelaporro nodded

"good I'm going to sleep I'll be awake in two to three days Snowflake you can not leave the base that's an order" he said Toshiros body tensed then relaxed

"oh and when your done with them please label everyones room " he said

Three days later

Kurondo walked into Szayelaporro lab Yukio was in a glass bubble (wearing Loly Aivirrne clothes) banging on the glass

"so how is every thing" he asked

"well I hope you don't mind but I've been using your Snow flake as a lab assistant the Quincy is recovering nicely he woke up yesterday but refuses to eat "Szayelaporro said

"anything else" he asked gesturing at Yukio

"ah yes he's been a pain I suggest breaking him as soon as possible " he said with a growl

"your just mad that he stabbed you with your own syringe" Toshiro said

"not true it's also because he bit me" Szayelaporro said

" ah Snow flake how are Nova Grimmjow and Hana-chan tell me every thing" he asked

"don't call me that and his name is Noba it's a b not a v he's starting to walk but he can't get to far he can only get to the bathroom Hanataro is fine he's been trying to get Ishida to eat he managed to get him to eat some soup what I real think he needs is a needle and thread Hanataro says he likes to sew and Grimmjow been taking care of him you know carrying him to the bathroom and will you stop doing that" he said

"I have one more thing not that I'm complaining but why is he in a skirt" Kurondo asked pointing at Yukio

"Harribal thought he'd stop kicking people if he was in a skirt so I went and found the shortest skirt I could find " Szayelaporro said smugly

"i have to say he looks adorable" he said he snapped his fingers and the bubble broke Kurondo caught him

"hey let me go you ass hole" he growled Kurondo quickly captured his lips in a kiss Yukio struggled with all his might scratching and hitting his arms fell to his side Kurondo pulled away Yukio's eyes were fogged over and he was panting Toshiro was looking away and blushing

"mmm tasty well I'll be going" he said leaving with Yukio

He walked down the hall until he came to a room labeled Yukio he went in and laid him on the bed he place his hand on his head and started pouring his energy Yukios ear grew into rabbit ears and though he wasn't able to see it he knew a short little tail had grown to

" so cute sorry I'll be back I need to go check my Quincy" he said

In Uryuus room

"Come on you have to eat" Hanataro said to Uryuu Stark was holding him up he turned his head refusing to eat

"come on kid Hanataro is trying to help you" Stark said

"No I'm not hungry " he said

" that's bullshit and you know it" Kurondo said walking in Uryuu looked on in fear

Kurondo came close his hand reaching for Hanataro

"Not don't" he stopped mid-sentence as Kurondo started petting him gently

"I've heard you've been a good boy Hana-chan I'm so proud of you your so well behaved " he said rubbing his ear

"thank I've been trying to help the best I can" he said enjoying the praise

"I've been making sure he doesn't push him self to hard considering his condition" Stark said Uryuu looked confused

"that's good I'm glad you've been taking your job seriously" he said

"wait what condition what's wrong with Hanataro" Uryuu asked worriedly Kurondo looked at Hanataro

"you didn't tell him" he asked calmly

"I..i didn't know if I was allowed to I'm sorry" Hana said fidgeting Kurondo rubbed his cheeks and kissed his forehead

"no ..no your right I should have told you it was ok before I went to sleep Hana-chan you can go ahead" he said smiling

"well Uryuu you see I'm pregnant with Master Kurondo child" he said blushing

"and so are you that's why you need to eat" Kurondo said

"But how" Uryuu asked

" you're a carrier you have the ability to create new life now are you going to eat willingly or do I have to order your body to do so" he said scratching him behind the ears

"mm what …ok I'll eat" he said

"good boy" he said patting his head and leaving

End chapter 5


End file.
